


Teaching manners

by Isacaaron



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Forced Cum drinking, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isacaaron/pseuds/Isacaaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shao Kahn teaches young prince Kotal a lesson in being humble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching manners

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Mortal Kombat creators, I just play with them. Un'betd as I don't have one. Thanks for reading, enjoy.

Kotal cowers in fear, yet his fists still clench in anger as Shao Kahn threatens and humiliates his people and his father. Disgust fills him as his father basically kisses this mans feet. Kotal flushes as those Bruning eyes focus on him with an emotion his young mind cannot accept or explain. The beast of a man sends every one away except for Kotal K'etz and himself.

"Stand child and come closer." Shao smirks as Kotal stumbles toward his fathers throne. Kahn reaches down, using a fingertip to slowly lift Kotal's face up. Smirk broadening as blush tints vivid blue skin. "How old are you child?" His thumb curls to stroke and press a delicious and delicate bottom lip. He isn't suprised when he is almost bit, nor is he suprised when Kotal doesn't answer; but his father does.

"P-please sire, he is barely 18, still a child by osh-tekk standards." K'etz voice trembles as Shao Kahn grips his sons chin and pulls him up. He grits his teeth in disgust and sadness as he witnesses Shao Kahn curl his tongue around the shell of a tender earlobe.

Kotal gasps, flush deepening, he whines hopelessly as a thumb presses into his mouth. His tongue is pressed down before grabbed and suprisingly gently pulled out of his mouth. Kotal squeezes his eyes closed and squirms as warmth wetness envelopes his tongue. Timidly he flicks his own tongue into the mouth currently pressing to his. 

Kahn groans, pupils dilate as the boy grows bold enough to twirl, flick, and tease his tongue. Pulling back, he eyes the panting and tear streaked cheeks of the young prince. "Stand up." Shao growls and narrows his eyes. He raises his hand to strike the boy. Throwing his head back, his laugh fills the room as Kotal almost trips over his own feet as he scrambles to stand. "Good, now let me see you. All of you." 

"S-sir?" Kotal shivers hands shaking as he slowly turns himself this way and that. He jerks and tries to scramble back, cursing and fighting as large hands grab and rip down his leather cod peice. Kotal shakes in anger and embarrassment, growing even more embarrassed as a small tickle of urine squirts across Shao Kahn's sandals. He quivers from the sudden chill of the room. Naked as the day he was born before the beast that invaded his home. He glances back at his father begging silently for help of any kind. 

Kotal K'etz turns his eyes down hiding the blur of tears and shine of anger. He could do nothing but watch his son learn the even worse side of humanity. "Sire I beg you anything but this. There are dozens of men and women I can offer." He knows his words fall in deaf ears as Shao Kahn just runs his fingertips down his sons sides to grip lithe but strong hips. He looks away in shame as his son is made to spread his legs. 

" Kotal K'etz stand and come hold you son." He laughs again as K'etz eyes widen in horror. "So you are aware of what is happening. Please me and you shall keep your precious portal stone." Kahn reaches down and undoes his own leather loin cloth. He doesn't bother to hide his large, twitching phallus as it curves up to smear fluid on his stomach. He groans and smiles as K'etz doesn't need further instructions. Shao laughs endlessly amused and painfully aroused as the boys father caresses his sons virgin body.

"I am sorry my son." K'etz curls his tongue around his sons sensitive ear. His teeth worry the flesh as his tongue teases it until Kotal is gasping and shaking. His hands roam, fingernails scrapping lightly across hardened nipples. K'etz squeezes his eyes closed as his son moans quietly. 

Kotal cannot help but moan softly. His thighs tremble as they spread wider. Shao Kahn's hands tease up his thighs making his hips press forward cock bobbing slightly hard between his legs. He father is whispering lewd words in his ear. The words make his shiver and moan, just as all four hands draw out louder moans and whimpers. Tears stream unchecked down his cheeks at the violations and more because his phallus is hard and ready to squirt with out it being touched. "F-father please stop this." 

"Bend over young prince. I wish to feel your mouth as you swallow me down." Shao Kahn bangs his hammer making the boy quickly try to engulf his thick cock only to gag and choke. "Do not bite me boy." Shao leaves the rest to the princes imagination, "Prep him, I wish to see how much of a whore." He growls in anger when K'etz doesn't move and protests. "Have it your way, his blood shall be enough to ease my entrance." 

Kotal lets Shao guide his mouth, pulling off a moment later to cry out as something wet laps and presses between his firm cheeks. "God w-what...please I cannot hold it in." Kotal writhes and slurps and licks on the tip of Shao kahns erection. His hips thrusting uslessly in the air. Kotal whimpers as his phallus leaks, wet enough to drip down and create a puddle. Shivering in embarrassment as Shao Kahn laughs and reaches down to catch some of the fluid. He gags as it is spread down the length of the fat cock bobbing in front of his lips. He recoils as the maniac conquerer slaps his lips and smears the fluid across his cheeks.

K'etz squeezes his face between flexing cheeks, tongue working his own sons virgin muscle until it is dripping and twitching against his tongue. Reaching down he cups and teases soft balls as they pull tight. "Spill for me." He murmurs as he slides wet fingers in next to his tongue. Glad Kotal's hole is wet enough to take two finger. He cannot help but moan as the silky wet tight heat spasming around his fingers. "Can he..." K'etz trails off as he curls his fingertips to tap Kotal's prostate gently. He can't help how hard his cock jerks as his son screams back arching. He feels disgusting as he uses his son; and yet the way his thigh spread as he tries to bury more of K'etz's fingers. The way his voice breaks as he asks for more voice muffled as he is forced back down onto the massive rod of flesh.

"Enough, move him. Bend him over the arm of my throne." Kahn ignores the sputtering words saying he barely stretched him with two fingers. "Should have done better." Shao Kahn groans as he teases the tip of his spit and pre-cum slick phallus against Kotal's suprisingly hot blue twitching spit dripping hole. "I suggest you do something to make him scream as I tear him in two." Kahn grips thick muscled hips, pressing until the tip of his cock pops past Kotal's spasming wring of muscle. Hissing khan curses the boy is almost to tight, the spasms threaten to cut off blood flow. The body below him acting as a living cock ring. He growls and slaps an taunt ass cheek when Kotal tries to jerk away. The smack and the vice grip on his balls make him whimper in pain. 

Kotal blinks back tears, "Stop please you're going to kill me." He starts thrashing, his once painful arousal gone. He cries out as more of that cock slides in. Forcing and almost tearing his tight ring of muscle. His eyes widen before slamming shut as warmth swallows his limp sex in one gulp. He pants relaxing into the pleasure building twice as much as before. "Mmph no please don't." He gags on his own bile as he is forced to like this act. 

Shao Kahn moans louder than the little prince. His cock balls deep, literally stuffing the tight channel full. Groaning he rocks his hips, head tossed back as spasms around his phallus. "That's it little prince milk my cock. Scream like a whore for me." He adjust those rocking hips until his tip brushes against Kotal's sweet spot on every stroke. He moans and grunts as the body bent over for him thrashes and slams back to meet him. "Mm come on princess.." Kahn smirks and spanks Kotal again as the prince tries to kick at him. "Make that little clit of yours squirt for me. Fill up daddy's mouth. K'etz make him lap his own cum from your mouth." He laughs and picks up the pace. Until Kotal is sweating and moaning, his tatoo covered back arching as he slams back hard enough to almost knock kahn off balance. "That's cum for me..fuck squeeze my cock tighter." 

Kotal screams almost blacking out as he cums hard enough it hurts. His own father catching his cum in his mouth as his hand caresses and squeezes every drop until he whimpers in pain from over stimulation. He sputters as lips are pressed against his and his cum is forced into his mouth. He gags and coughs as he swallows. Kotal shakes as the rest of his cum is dripped down between his ass cheeks to be pressed into his own body. Tears sting his eyes as the salty cum burns his raw anus. 

"You taste delicious my precious boy." K'etz voice is soft as he runs gentle hands over every inch he can touch. His free hand pulls and pumps his own cock. K'etz gasps and groans when Kotal licks his lips as his eyes watch, pupils blown wide. He can tell how lost his son when he doesn't stifle his cries of forced pleasure. "Mm open your mouth." K'etz steps forward only to stop as his foot steps in a wet puddle. Arching an eyebrow, he scrunches up his nose at the acidic smell of urine. He watches Kotal try to squeeze his legs together, head turning away in shame. "Shh look at me my beautiful boy." 

Shao Kahn laughs, reaching around to press a fingertip to Kotal's slit cutting off the stream. "Disgusting!" Growling he slams in harder and faster. His hands clenching hard enough to bruise the princes hips. Kahn smirks at the look of pure pain and torment Kotal shoots him over his shoulder. He grips tighter, pressing his fingertip harder against his slit until his cock is pulsing. Kahn smirks as piss trickles in tiny droplets from around his fingertip. 

"God damn, your ass is perfect." The heat in his stomach snaps, groaning Shao leans forward to bite the boys shoulder as he fills him up. Slamming in hard enough to make the kid gag on daddy's cock as his toes curl. Moving back, he pulls firm ass cheeks apart as he removes his finger. Kahn laughs as his cum leaks out as the Kotal pisses down his tighs. "Mm I should make you clean the floor with your tongue; but I won't." 

Kahn pushes Kotal back into his fathers arms. "Such a loving family...such a tight fuck. Go now, little prince maybe next time you will learn to hold your tongue." Kahn watches the proud osh-tekk limp from the room with the sound of his echoing laugh.


End file.
